The Shaman Criminal
by Shadowzamy
Summary: HaoxYoh oneshot, I'll do the summary later.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own shaman king.

**HaoxYoh Oneshot.**

XxX

It was midnight, the time the warning letter had given. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the infamous criminal, Pyrosoul, to arrive. Pyrosoul was a wanted criminal for many reasons, the most well known were theft and murder. The warning letter said that he would come at midnight to steal the ancient book of Kaze no Tamashi and a life. Neither the police or the news reporters could figure out what the last part of the letter meant. Yoh still shook in fear at the memory of when the police department received the letter.

**( Flash Back)**

"Hey intern, its about the time the mail usually comes, you better go get it." Chief Lyserg said to him.

"Yes sir." Yoh replied, then he ran off to the post office. '_I'm glad things are going well at the police station, I was a little worried that some of the others would tease me because I'm only sixteen. I was surprised to find out that the chief is only a few months older than me._' Yoh smiled at the thought. Yoh turned the corner and he finally reached the post office. Yoh tried to open the door but it was locked. '_That's strange, they should be open by now._' Yoh thought, knocking on the door. Yoh waited for a few minutes but still no answer, Yoh was about to leave when the lights came on. Yoh tried knocking again.

"Mr Haruto? It's me Yoh, the new intern at the police station. Can I come in to get the police stations mail?" Yoh asked, nervously. A small click signaled that the door was unlocked, Yoh entered the building cautiously.

"Mr Haru-" Yoh's eyes widened in terror as he saw Mr Haruto's corpse burned to an almost unrecognizable state. '_Wait, if he's dead then where are the two others that work here, Mira and Ken?_' Yoh thought worriedly. Yoh ran up stairs searching frantically for Mira and Ken, Yoh froze as he saw Mira's corpse lying on the floor next to a masked figure holding Ken up by his neck. Yoh tried to run over and help Ken but it was no use, for some reason he couldn't move and Yoh could only watch in horror as Ken was killed and his body burst into flames in the masked figures hold. Then it occurred to Yoh who this masked figure was, he was the infamous criminal, Pyrosoul. Pyrosoul threw Ken's corpse against the wall with a sickening thud, then he looked directly at Yoh who was still frozen at the spot, he walked over to Yoh and stopped once he was standing right in front of him.

"Hm? So your the new intern at the police station... I don't really feel like killing you, I do need you to get this letter to the police station for me though." Pyrosoul said, placing a card next to Yoh.

'_I have to do something, why can't I move?_' Yoh thought, desperately.

"You can't move because I put a spell on you that temporally paralyzes you." Pyrosoul said, running his finger along Yoh's cheek. Yoh shivered at the touch.

"A spell? Wait, then your a-" Yoh began, surprised that Pyrosoul seemed to read his mind.

"A Shaman, that's right." Pyrosoul finished, walking towards the window.

"Be sure to deliver that note." Pyrosoul said, disappearing in a mass of flames.

Yoh found himself able to move once Pyrosoul had left so he walked over to the phone and called the police station.

"Chief Lyserg?" Yoh asked, uncertainly.

"What is it Yoh? I was starting to get worried that you didn't come back, why is your voice so shaky?" Chief Lyserg asked, carefully.

"Chief, there's a warning letter from Pyrosoul." Yoh said, through uneven breaths.

"What? Did you open it?" Chief Lyserg asked, worriedly.

"No." Yoh replied, quickly.

"Then how do you know it's from Pyrosoul?" Chief Lyserg asked, doubtfully.

"Because he _gave it_ to me... after killing Mr Haruto, Mira and Ken." Yoh said, shakily.

"We'll be right over." Chief Lyserg replied, then he hung up and ran over to the post office.

**(End of Flashback)**

Now everyone was waiting anxiously for Pyrosoul to arrive, then there was a huge explosion from inside the building. The police ran to the find the building in flames and the book missing.

"Is he gone or can we still catch him?" Chief Lyserg asked, searching for Pyrosoul.

"I'm not gone yet, I still haven't stolen the second thing I mentioned on my letter." Pyrosoul chuckled from within the fire.

"In the name of the police department, I will arrest you Pyrosoul!" Chief Lyserg yelled through the flames.

"You think you can actually arrest me? That's a laughable thought, how can you even hope to have any chance of arresting me when you cant even guess what the second something I'm going to steal is?" Pyrosoul taunted.

"How can I? It makes no sense, there's nothing to steal that fits the description." Chief Lyserg said, picking up his intercom and calling all the other police officers to the burning room where he and Pyrosoul were.

"True, there is _nothing_ to steal that fits the description." Pyrosoul answered as everyone flooded into the room.

"Then why would you say that when you don't intend to steal anything else?" Chief Lyserg asked as the police officers surrounded Pyrosoul.

Pyrosoul merely smirked. "I said there is _no-thing_ to steal, not _no one_." Pyrosoul said as he disappeared from within the circle of police officers and reappeared directly behind Yoh. Yoh gasped as someone grabbed him from behind and a hand covered in cloth came over his nose and mouth. '_Chloroform._' Yoh thought, desperately trying to break free.

"Get Pyrosoul away from Yoh and then arrest him." Chief Lyserg ordered as he and the other officers ran towards Pyrosoul who was still holding Yoh.

Pyrosoul smirked as he felt Yoh go limp in his arms, then he picked Yoh up and disappeared in the flames a mere seconds before the police would have reached him.

"Damn, he got away again." Chief Lyserg said, angrily. "This time he took Yoh as well." Chief Lyserg said, his anger turning to sadness. "And he's long gone, there's nothing... that I can do."

xXx

Yoh woke up in a strange and unfamiliar room, he was chained to the wall at the corner. Yoh tried to look for something he could use to get the chains but there was nothing in reach. Then the door opened and Pyrosoul came in, but he wasn't wearing his mask and Yoh was surprised to see that they looked almost identical with the exception of the fact that Pyrosoul's hair was longer. Yoh stayed still as Pyrosoul walked over to him.

"Welcome to my home Yoh, my name is Hao." Hao said, smirking as he took off Yoh's chains.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Yoh asked nervously.

"Because I like you." Hao replied, simply.

"What, why?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"Shortly after one of my thefts I decided to walk to the store, as I was crossing the street a drunk driver came out from behind me, I only saw it a mere seconds before it was about to hit me..." Hao trailed off, waiting for Yoh to catch up.

"Wait, that was you?" Yoh asked in shock.

"That's right, You pushed me out of the way that day, saving my life. Ever sense then I've been keeping track of you and over time I eventually ended up falling in love with you." Hao said with a sincere smile.

"...What are you going to do now that you have me?" Yoh asked, backing a little farther into the wall.

Hao's sincere smile turned into a seductive one. "I'm going to claim you." Hao replied as he pulled Yoh closer to him. Yoh's eyes widened in horror as Hao picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

"Hao-" Yoh was cut off as Hao pressed his lips against his own, Hao pressed his tongue in Yoh's mouth and he began to explore every part of it thoroughly. Yoh pulled Hao's hair, trying to get him off but Hao merely ignored it as he slid his hand up Yoh's shirt. Yoh kept struggling as Hao took off his shirt, Hao was beginning it take off Yoh's belt when there was a loud banging against the door.

"Pyrosoul! You are under arrest the minute this door opens." Lyserg yelled as there was another bang against the door.

"Tch, that damn Chief of police is always interfering." Hao growled as he picked up Yoh and teleported to a room in another one of his other secret bases.

Hao kissed Yoh before he gently set him down on the bed. "Unfortunately the Chief kind of ruined the moment... I'll claim you tomorrow, for now you should get some sleep." Hao said as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Yoh stared at the locked door and sighed. '_That was close, right now I'm really glad he doesn't know that I actually like him or else I think that would have been a lot worse._' Yoh thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"And I'm glad he doesn't know that I can read minds... So he actually likes me?... Hm, You were right Yoh, tomorrow _is_ going to be a lot worse." Hao said quietly as he walked back to his room, his mind was filled with endless possibilities.

XxX

**Hao:** Another oneshot? I still don't like them.

**Yoh:** I still do.

**Hao:**...*smirks evilly*

**Yoh:** Hao... what's with that look?

**Hao:** It's nothing Otouto... I just realized why you like oneshot's so much and I was just about to go have a word with the author.

**Yoh:** *face pales* You mean you realized that...

**Hao:** That's right, I realized that you like oneshots for the same reason that I hate them.

**Yoh:**...

**Hao:** * leans over and kisses Yoh* It's because they're too tiny.


End file.
